War of Conquest
by Xstar7
Summary: Raiden has left Maverick. And Lance and Toby have finished training! When war wages one side is successful. Although Raiden might not be used to fighting alongside a fox.
1. Never Do Drunk Science Ever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Holy shit. My first attempt at a cross-over. It scares the shit out of me but whatever.  
I want to address a few things though.

1. This does not mean Habitation on Fortuna is delayed, ish.

2. This is in between HoF 1 & 2.

3. Lance will be mentioned in this. Same with Toby.

4. I made this at 1:49 AM so I'm not exactly awake, so please look for errors besides ish.

5. Star Fox won't be mentioned for a few chapters.

I will shut up now.

Thank you!

* * *

"I left Desperado so what do I do now?" Raiden asked himself.

_Duh, do what you want. Relax, fight the Patriots, do whatever  
you want._

"Seems easy enough."

He went into the school to pick up John.  
Surely enough he had to sign in.

"Sign your name, show your identity, and hand me some  
booze will ya?" The old lady at the counter asked.

"I got no booze." Raiden said.

He showed her his identity and signed out John.

"Alright I'll page the teacher." She said.

"And grab some booze." She mumbled.

"Mrs. Lavender? Yes we have a Raiden signing out John." She said.  
"Thank you."

She put the com down.

"Still no booze." She mumbled.

John came out soon after, say a few minutes.

"Hey dad!" John said.

"Hey Johnny!" Raiden said back.

It was unusual for Raiden.

"How was your day?" Raiden soon asked as he got in the car.

"Good! I learned that 4 times 97 equals 388!" He said.

"Wow that's pretty good for second grade!" Raiden told John.

"We had a quiz and I got the only 100 percent!" John told his father.

"Excellent John! That's amazing!" Raiden said.

"Then kids started chasing me in anger." He said.

"That sucks." Raiden told John.  
"Just glad to know that you are okay and  
had a good day."

"Thanks dad." John said as they arrived home and got out of the  
car.

Rose was home and John wanted to take a nap after hugging  
Rose and telling her how his day was.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

"I got 50 grand from Desperado and they keep asking me to  
come back." Raiden said.  
"I'll just... Uhh... Relax! Yeah relax!"

"Okay." Rose said.

"Screw it I'm going to go play on the Xbox."  
Raiden soon said to Rose.

"I'm so glad I bought one." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Another easy enemy taken down!" Lance said.

"Good to hear I got one too." Toby said.

"Alright! I got it!" Fox said.

"Nice I think we got this easily." Lance told them.  
"Wait we're already done?"

"Yep." Fox said.

Slippy came on the radio.

"Never do drunk science. That's why my father's friend's dad died." Slippy said.

"Cool story bro, can I have a pizza now?" Lance asked.

"Hungry?" Fox said. "You ate a WHOLE TEN SLICE PIZZA!"

"Meh." Lance said.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

Okay I lied Star Fox was mentioned.

It was longer than my other chapters  
so smiley face.

I hope you guys liked this chapter so see you around!


	2. Deep Down Fears

**Authors note**

Wow, I was updating these pretty damn fast before.  
Anyway I hope you guys like the new characters.  
Star Fox was not MAJORLY mentioned I did not actually  
mean to forget that. I stuck with it for more words.

I think this story will have MUCH MORE conflict.  
Thank you for using valuable time to read this.  
For anyone who gets fired for being late because  
of reading any of my stories there words: I am sorry.  
Very. Very sorry.

Thanks for listening.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised." Raiden thought.  
"Monsoon boss fight. Sound familiar."

He thought about it.

"Doesn't ring a bell" He thought.

"HUMILIATED!" The TV shouted on his COD game.

"I kick ass. Too bad there aren't any swords though."  
He said. "I wish I had MGS2. Something about that  
game reminds me of someone."

"DOUBLE KILL!" The TV shouted.

"Yep" He said.

"INSTA-KILL, MAX AMMO, DOUBLE POINTS, HUMILIATED!" The TV repeated.

Rosemary came in.

"Would you please..." She paused.

"Yeah?" Raiden asked.

"TURN. THAT. FUCKING. THING. DOWN." She said sternly almost yelling.

"Okay, okay." He replied as he turned the volume down.

His com went off.

"Yea, Kev?" Raiden said.

"Hey we need you again." He said.

"Pay me as much as you want I'm not  
coming back."

"This guy is destroying the damn city." Kevin said.

"I HAVE A FAMILY!" Raiden said.

"Dude. You are on the Xbox." Kevin said.

"Rose!" Raiden called.

"Coming." She responded.  
"Yeah! What's up?"

"This is my friend, Kevin. He helped me during the mission." Raiden told her.

"Not that much, but enough." He told her.

"Yea. I overstated that." Raiden said.

"That's good to know.'' Rose said.

Her house phone rang.

"I have to get that!" She said.

"Told you so." Raiden replied to Kevin.

"Sometimes I lose." Kevin said.

"Kev, that's a lot." He said.

"Hey. We won the mission. Am I right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, this man's name is Glace. He's one of ten." Kevin told him.

"Ten?" Raiden said.

"Yep. Glace, Rain, Quake, Sparx, Ivy, Fear, Smoke, Skull, Hex, and  
The Green Serpent." Kevin said.

"Hmm, they each have an element." Raiden said.

"Yes, Ice, Water, Earth, Thunder, Poison, Fear, Fire, Dark, Magic, and  
Camouflage." Kevin pointed out.

"Thanks, this will be good to know." Raiden said.  
"Alright I'll come back."

"Atta boy!" Kevin said.

"I ain't a dog, Kev." He said.

"Whatever." Kevin said.  
"Adios."

"Adios." Raiden said.

He hung up.

"Sparx, I see you have lured him in." Skull said.

"Yep. Thanks Kevin, you are FREEE to go." Sparx said.

"BASTARDS!" Kevin said.

"Oh really. Fear help us out." Skull said.

"As you wish, Skull." Fear said.

He shot Kevin in the head and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"FEAR ME!" Fear shouted. "FOR I HAVE CLAIMED MY NEXT VICTIM!"

"Do it. Make it official." Sparx said.

"FEAR!" He shouted as they walked off into the night.

* * *

Alright. I did MUCH better this chapter and I want YOU to stick around.  
Don't worry you won't get murdered unlike Kevin. He's gone now, as a twist.

Thanks for reading and bye!


	3. A Mountain of Truth

Raiden left his house to go to the city.  
It was devastated at the very least.

"It looks icy. Very icy." Raiden said.

"Why yes it does." A voice said behind him.

A girl with snow blue hair stood behind him with icicles in her hand.  
She was beautiful and around 17 in age, although human.

"It's nice weather outside today isn't it." She commented.

"Yeah, but do you know a man named Glace?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Do you know a man named Glace?" He asked again.

"A man, named Glace?" She asked politely.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"Glace isn't a man." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"Glace is a female. I'm Glace." She said.

"So you're Glace, but you seem so..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh are you some bounty hunter trying to kill me too?" Glace asked.

"No I'm here to serve justice!" He shouted sternly and he took his sword out of it's sheath.

"Boss!" A voice called out.

It was female also.

"Ivy." Glace said.

"Is this man trying to harm you?" Ivy asked her.

"Harm? No no no no no. I'm here to serve justice!" Raiden said.

Only then she saw his sword.

"Boss, run! I will soak you in acids then I'll rip your heart out!" Ivy said.

Glace was already gone by now.

"You are a virus. Existing only as an evil mercenary." Raiden said.

"My parents were a king and queen murdered by a man known as Snake!" She told him.

"Snake! M-my friend." Raiden mumbled.

"My father Vamp, my mother Naomi." Ivy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"But I prey on the weak to survive. To thrive."

"Vamp? Ha! I murdered Vamp out of self-defense and Naomi committed suicide!" He shouted as he  
felt the ripper coming back.

"I have an idea." He said.  
"I want to play a game."


	4. Ivory Soul

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am finally back!  
I know that you have been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and-

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN WAITING!" Falco said.

Okay, sheesh. As I was saying I am finally back! Note that Star Fox will be mentioned soon.

"We will!" Slippy screeched.

"I knew it!" Krystal said.

"Woo!" Fox said.

Anyway I will not be updating Serenade lately.

"DAMN IT!" Master Hand said.

Where the hell did you come from?  
Let's just get to the damn story!

* * *

"Let's dance!" Ivy said.

Raiden repeated swung at her nimbly.  
In which he hit her torso.

"Fuck!" She said.

Se then got a hardened acid shield.  
He swung for the middle it split and went back into one.  
She then made a toxic sword.  
She nearly struck him, but he parried.  
He took the opportunity to kick her face and jump onto her head to flip her over.  
He then jabbed her eye and ripped it out.

"Argh!" She yelled."FUCK!... OFF!"

She then punched him in the weak area.

"Ack!" He said.

She then headbutted him in the skull.  
She tried to punch his torso, but he parried slashing her arm off.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled.

She then put the sword where the cut was, and made it whole.

"What the fuck?!" Raiden said.

"That's better." She said and Ivy then stabbed him.

"Arck!" He yelled.

He then slashed her repeatedly.  
In an effort to kill her he tried to grab her head, but kept missing.  
She kicked his gut once, twice, thrice, and then punch it twice.  
She then kicked him away.

"I'm feeling alive again." Ivy remarked.

"Shut up." Raiden muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" She thought.

She then kicked him into midair.

"See ya BITCH!" He said and then grabbed her neck.

"Aah! Shit!" She said as he twisted it around swiftly until he slashed it off.

"Target neutralized." Raiden said. He then got a call on codec.

"Y-you little... fuck!"

"Hmm? You sound angry, but at peace." Raiden remarked.

"Doesn't matter. By the time you find our base we'll have something better than Arsenal Gear." She said.

"The thing never did anything." He said.

"I-it w-w-will. it's a part of..."

"Of?"

"...The... D-destruction..." she said as she coughed."That w-will b-b-be c-caused by, by this n-new..."

"Weapon." she said as it cut the signal.

"Oh fuck." Raiden said.

* * *

At the base

"Ivy has been terminated. I'm fixing this now." Skull said.

"No." Hex said.

"Nope I'm going in fact, I've been there. Bye bye!" Skull said.

* * *

"Hey Rippy!" Skull said.

"Rippy? That's a new one." Raiden said.

"Meet your-" Skull said as he was interrupted.

"Brother, stop." Was heard.

Crypt walked into the demolished city.

"You are my brother who was shot by Sparx. and now you are allies." Crypt said.

"Don't believe him!" Sparx said.

"I spent two years looking for you." Crypt said.  
"Your friends and family have been worried sick and thought that you were dead.  
i told them that you weren't. They do not believe, but here we are."

"Don't fall into this!" Sparx said.

"Come back... To peace and quiet..." Crypt said.

"..."

"Okay." Skull said.

"NO YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Sparx and Hex said.

"He was only doing what was right." Glace said.

"The right thing?" Sparx said.  
"WE'RE THE FUCKING BAD GUYS!" Sparx yelled.

"i have sympathy for people." Glace said.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKIN POINT OF THIS THEN!" Sparx asked angrily.

"To stop Spectra from unleashing this nuke that will blow up the world!  
NOBODY UNDERSTANDS THAT WE ARE GOOD TOO! So we leave no unhappy customers.  
They live in peace here, or in the afterlife..." Glace said.

"We're trying to save lives..."


End file.
